Forever and Always, Kendall
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Logan and Kendall love each other deeply. On their wedding day, what happens when one of them is in an accident? Will they be remembered by the one they love the most? Songfic, character death, Kogan.


**Hello! This is my first and probably last death fic. I can barely take them.. I can't imagine what it'd do to everyone else.**

The song is Forever and Always - Parachute.

Pairing: Kendall and Logan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>She's sitting at the table, the hours get later<strong>

**He was supposed to be here**

**She's sure he would have called**

**She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway**

**No one's said they seen him**

**Why, is something wrong?**

**She looks back to the window**

**Suddenly the phone rings**

**A voice says somethings happened**

**That she should come right now**

_He. _Not _she._ Logan was waiting for his husband to be. Kendall. Was he being left at the alter? Never. He and Kendall loved with a love that was the deepest _any_one had seen. Kendall had only told him he'd be back within the hour. He had an errand to run. He got the call, and he already feared the worst.

**Her mind goes to December**

**She thinks of when he asked her**

**He bent down on his knees first**

**And he said**

_His _mind went to December. He could barely believe it. Kendall was asking him to marry him. At first, he thought it was some joke. "Oh, haha Kendall.." He wanted to say. But then, when he said it, Logan knew it was true.  
><strong><br>I, I want you forever, forever and always**

**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together**

**Forever and always**

Tears stung his eyes when he'd said it. He couldn't believe it. "Yes!" Logan exclaimed.

**She pulls up to the entrance**

**She walks right to the front desk**

**They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending**

**They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them**

**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room**

**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight**

**They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life**

**The house on the hillside, where they would stay**

_He_ could barely keep the straight face. Wait. He couldn't. As soon as he got into the room, he saw it. Kendall was in the hospital bed. Everything was in bandages, even his hair. They weren't red with blood, that was a good sign, right? He sat beside the damaged blonde's bed and held his hand. Not once did they talk about what happened to him.

**Stay, there forever, forever and always**

**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together, and always remember**

**Whether rich or for poor or for better**

**We'll still love each other, forever and always**

Logan couldn't take it. Tears were streaming down his face. He was about to wipe them away, when a bandaged hand did.

"I love you." He said.

Logan smiled a sad smile. "I love you, too." He said. "I will forever and always." He added in a whisper.

**Then she gets and idea and calls in the nurses**

**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple versus**

**She borrows some rings from the couple next door**

**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**

**She looks into his eyes, and she says**

_He _gets an idea. He calls everyone in, and the room is filled with familiar faces. James, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, even Mr. Bitters was there. He borrows rings from James and Carlos, and turns to Kendall.

**I, I want you forever, forever and always**

**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**

**We'll grow old together, and always remember**

**Whether happy or sad or whatever**

**We'll still love each other, forever and always**

**Forever and always, forever and always**

He said it nice and slow. He was sure to put _all _the emotion in it. Kendall just smiled.

**She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting so low**

**His voice is almost too low**

**As he says, I love you forever, forever and always**

**Please just remember even if I'm not there**

**I'll always love you, forever and always**

Kendall whispered the last part, and Logan couldn't take it. He hugged the blonde to his chest and cried.

"I'll always love you Kendall. Forever and always. You'll always be in my thoughts." He said. "You're the only one I've loved, and the only one I will." He whispered.

Kendall just smiled, closed his eyes, and the smile turned to frown. He was utterly motionless, and it was over. Kendall, the love of Logan's life.. was.. gone.

"Forever and always." Logan said. He shook his head, as if trying to shake it off a nightmare, but it didn't work. His love was gone. "Forever and always." He choked out for the last time. _No_. Not the last time. He would say it again. He would say it countless times. To the tombstone that bore his husband's name. Because he truly meant what he said.

Forever. And always.

**Geez. I've cried to this song alot. But, the very first time I heard it, I thought of Logan and Kendall. I do NOT usually support tragedy fics, but! A good author (like, anyone other than me..) can make a GOOD one. so! hope everyone enjoys this.**


End file.
